The Stars of The Underworld
by gsfreak
Summary: Clair escapes captivity, and meets a gang of teens with their own unique powers. Peter is still alive, and on a new mission. And what new power does Clair have? Story based after Parasite episode. Rated T for safety.
1. Escape

Clair looked at the Haitian, then at the woman claiming to be her grandmother.

"No," she said, closing her eyes. "I'm not going with you again, ok?"

"Clair, you must," he said, walking towards her. "We need to keep you safe, and with Peter is not going to be safe."

"You don't understand, he's the only one I can trust at this point!" She said, stepping back.

"Clair, sit down, listen to us," started the woman. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Clair's shoulder. Again, Clair shouted, "NO!" Suddenly, she felt the hand yanked off of her, but the Haitian hadn't moved. Clair looked to see that the woman's hand had been burned.

"What the? I thought you said that she was a regenerator!" she yelled, thrusting her hand under water in a nearby sink.

"She is," replied the Haitian. "But I didn't say that she couldn't develop any other powers… It is possible that she will gain more abilities that just regeneration… Clair, you need to come with me, we need to make sure you don't lose control."

Clair backed away slowly, moving towards the door. Suddenly, the Haitian moved forward, shimmering. When he stopped in front of Clair, he had turned into a woman.

"Clair, you have two choices. Choice number one, you can come with me, and we can sort this all out at my place."

"And choice number two?" Clair asked, backing up against the wall of the room.

"Well," the woman pulled out a small needle. "You can come with me the hard way… Now, what shall it be?"

"I- what do you want with me? Why can't I just go?"

"Because, we want what you have…" The woman advanced toward her, and moved to put the needle in Clair's arm. Clair closed her eyes, and screamed once again, "NO!"

A wave of heat erupted from her, knocking the woman back. She fell against the other woman, and the needle poked the woman in the arm. She immediately passed out. The other woman got up slowly, her skin a bright red.

"You little brat, your too dangerous, now come with me!" She lunged at Clair, who flung her arms out to protect herself. As the lady grabbed her arms, the burst into flame. The lady screamed, and let go of Clair's arms, and running to the sink. She pulled out a gun out of her jacket, turned, and shot at Clair. Clair watched as the bullet moved towards her, slowed, then stopped, about six inches from her head. At the same time, she heard someone shout, "CLAIR!" She turned, but there was nobody there. Then, out of nowhere, Peter appeared.

"Peter!" she cried, rushing to him.

"Clair, we need to go!" he shouted, as the woman turned to him. He moved his hand, and the gun flew out of her hand, and she was slammed to the ground. He then turned, and pushed Clair out the door.


	2. The Underworld

"Peter, what's going on?" Clair asked as he pushed her down the hall.

"There's no time to explain, Clair, we've got to get out of the way…" he said, looking around at the other doors. "This'll do, come on." He moved his hand over the lock, and Clair heard a click. The door opened, and they stepped inside, Peter slamming the door as soon as they were through. He turned the lock again, and pulled Clair to the farthest corner of the room.

"What's-" Clair started, but Peter put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…" As they stood there, the woman who had been the Haitian walked in, with two large men in suits in tow, all three holding guns.

"Sweep the room, then move to the next. I want them both alive!" she yelled. The men walked around the room, turning over furniture. They passed right by where Peter and Clair were standing, taking no notice. After a few minutes, they left, moving on to the next room. They waited for five minutes after that to talk again.

"Peter, what's going on, why couldn't they see us?" Clair asked, on the verge of panic.

"We were invisible, Clair, but we need to get out of here, or they might find us. Now come with me." He walked over to the window, and opened it.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I- yah, why?" She asked, taking his hand.

But without an answer, Peter picked her up and jumped out the window. Clair screamed for only half a moment, but stopped when she realized they weren't falling, but flying.

"Peter, I- You can- You?" Clair struggled to find the right words.

"Well, let's get to Denver first, we need to get out of this place."

"Why Denver?" Clair asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get there, ok?"

"Fine, but I want answers, I'm tired of living like this…"

They flew for an hour before finally landing. They were in a very run-down part of the city, broken down cars laying everywhere, and the buildings looked like they were all about to collapse.

"What are we doing here?" Clair asked, looking around at the chunks of metal lying on the ground near where they stood.

"This is the entrance to a hideout that we'll be staying at. Follow me." Peter walked over to the wall of the nearest building, and tapped out a pattern on it. He waited a few seconds, then tapped it again, n the same pattern. Suddenly, a door slid open out of the wall. They walked into it, and the door slid closed behind them, leaving them in total darkness. A voice came from the darkness.

"State your name, and code," said the electronic voice.

"Peter, Sponge-man, and Guest, Clair." Peter said slowly.

"Sponge-man?" Clair laughed.

"It's just a code name, shh," he said, as the voice came again.

"Hand and retinal scan." Said the voice, and a glowing green pad appeared out of nowhere, as did a small green circle a bit higher up. Peter stepped forward, placed his hand on the pad, and put his eye to the circle. Both scanned him at the same time, and Peter Motioned in the green glow for Clair to do the same. After they both had been scanned, the voice came on one last time.

"Welcome to The Underworld, Peter, Clair."


End file.
